


[VID] dancing in the dark

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Non-Chronological, Teen Romance, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: song: Unlike Pluto feat. Mike Taylor — Everything Black
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 10





	[VID] dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/gifts).



> sex scene is from "Kill Your Darlings"


End file.
